Hello, EX! (HUNHAN)
by jonginskins
Summary: Masa lalu yang Indah tetapi terlalu menyedihkan juga untuk diingat,membuat Lu Han sangat ingin menemui pria yang dulu mengisi bagian terindah dalam hidup Lu Han dan juga menimbulkan luka yang sangat dalam sehingga tidak mau menemuinya dan berjanji tidak ingin mengulanginya kembali. Review,please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, EX!**

 **Cast: HUNHAN, CHANBAEK / KAILU**

 **-** **-** **Oh Sehun**

 **-** **-** **Lu Han**

 **-** **-** **Park Chanyeol**

 **-** **-** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Other cast you'll find it later**

 **ra Rated: M**

 **Genre:**

 **GS(Genderswitch for all Uke)**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Little bit Humor**

 **\- Drama**

 **Ingat ini hanya fanfiction,not real!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Masa lalu yang Indah tetapi terlalu menyedihkan juga untuk diingat,membuat Lu Han sangat ingin menemui pria yang dulu mengisi bagian terindah dalam hidup Lu Han dan juga menimbulkan luka yang sangat dalam sehingga tidak mau menemuinya dan berjanji tidak ingin mengulanginya kembali._

Enjoy!

Terlihat dari atap gedung perusahaan paling besar di Incheon,seorang gadis yang berkarier sebagai sekretaris dari perusahaan besar yang sangat disiplin dan ketat terhadap peraturan yaitu LUXURY's Corp sedang duduk santai menikmati sarapannya sebelum pekerjaan yang sangat padat dimulai pada jam 9. Terpaksa harus datang sebelum jam 9 karena peraturan sangat ketat. Gadis itu menikmati pemandangan dari lantai atap gedung LUXURY's Corp. Gadis ini tidak pernah sedih sedikitpun karena semangat dan keceriaannya selalu bersamanya dan sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Tetapi hanya satu yang ia sedihkan dan ia sesalkan seumur hidupnya,saat berpisah dengan lelaki yang sangat sangat ia cintai saat masa kuliahnya. Kemudian gadis yang sangat cantik ini tersenyum miris mengingat semua itu dan mengingat betapa jahat perlakuan kekasihnya dulu seperti apa saat berpisah. Luhan tidak akan pernah menemui lelaki itu lagi. Itulah janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAN-AH! Presdir Oh Nam memanggilmu! Cepat lah ini urusan penting!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas yang cepat karena berlari ke atap mencari Lu Han. Baekhyun adalah teman dekat Lu Han semenjak ia bekerja di OH NAM 7 tahun yang lalu

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku,Baek! Kenapa kau terlihat ngos-ngosan seperti itu?"

"Cepatlah! Aku susah menjelaskannya padamu!"

"Temani aku, dan beritahu aku ada apa saat kita menuju ruangan Presdir Oh Nam!"

"Siap,rusa!"

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Tuan Oh Nam sudah menurunkan jabatannya kepada anaknya? Kenapa bisa? Tidak ada orang yang lebih baik kepadaku selain Presdir Oh Nam,Baek"

Lu Han sangat kaget mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun. Karena Lu Han takut pengganti pemimpin dari perusahaan ini jahat atau hanya ingin memanfaatkan uang dan bisa saja jahat kepada Lu Han karena Lu Han merupakan sekretaris kepercayaan LUXURY's Corp atau berusaha menjelek-jelekkan Lu Han supaya ia turun dari jabatannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Han. Pak Kim tadi menelfonku karena ia tidak bisa menghubungimu. Kau kemanakan telfonmu,Bodoh!"

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengaktifkannya! Haha maaf,Baek. Aku kira akan seperti biasa pekerjaan dimulai jam 9. Lagi pula ini masih jam 8, oh ayolah! Apa aku tidak bisa bersantai menikmati sarapanku?! Hish!"

"Terserah kau,Rusa! Kau kira aku bersantai?!"

Setelah Baekhyun mengetahui kabar tersebut diperjalanan menuju ruangan Tuan Oh Nam,mereka sampai diruangan Tuan Oh Nam si pemimpin perusahaan. Awalnya Lu Han ragu untuk masuk karena takut mengganggu Tuan Oh Nam

.

.

.

.

 _TOK TOK_

"Masuk"

"Em...Tuan, ada apa memanggil saya sepagi ini?"

"Han, aku harus memberitahumu. Aku akan pensiun dua bulan lagi. Aku sudah tua dan tidak bisa memegang perusahaan ini terus menerus. Aku sudah mendapatkan pewaris perusahaanku. Yaitu anakku. Kau tenang saja anakku ini sangat pintar baik dan disiplin sama sepertiku. Kau akan kuperkenalkan pada anakku. Bantulah ia dalam melakukan pekerjaannya sama seperti kau membantuku. Tetapi jika ia macam-macam hubungi saja aku"

"Baiklah,Tuan. Saya akan menerima permintaan anda. Kalau masih dua bulan lagi, itu artinya saya masih bekerja dengan anda,Tuan?"

Tuan Oh Nam tersenyum menjawab Lu Han dan berjalan menuju Lu Han menatapnya dengan serius dan menepuk pundak Lu Han

"Tidak,Han. Aku akan langsung ke Jerman malam ini. Semua langsung dipegang oleh anakku tetapi ia masih lapor kepadaku tentang apa yang terjadi di perusahaan. Kumohon kau bimbinglah anakku. Dia masih butuh bimbingan dalam mengontrol semua pekerjaannya"

Lu Han menelan salivanya dengan gugup dan menutup mata untuk meyakinkan semua ini.

"Baiklah,Tuan. Aku akan membimbing anakmu sebisa mungkin dan berusaha selalu mengontrolnya dalam menjalani pekerjaan ini" jawab Lu Han sambil tersenyum. Presdir Oh Nam pun ikut tersenyum karena Lu Han sangat baik dan tidak akan membantahnya sekalipun.

Kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka Lu Han dan Presdir Oh Nam melihat ke pintu. Presdir Oh Nam tersenyum, sedangkan Lu Han terkejut setengah mati dan berusaha menguatkan kakinya saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Lu Han berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya dan tetap melihat pria itu. Dalam waktu 9 tahun ini mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi mengapa sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan. Aku, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHA ini ff pertama aku! Hallo salam kenal readers! Aku baru banget bikin cerita ini dan maaf kalo cerita aku jelek aku masih di level dasar bisa dibilang. Dan aku mohon saran dan reviewnya buat cerita ini. Oiya panggil aja aku Hasuna hehe. Ini semua aku pikir pake ide aku sendiri jika ada kesamaan mohon maaf karena aku juga baru belajar. Jadi tolong reviewnya ok ok ok ok ok?~~~ Arigatou!~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, EX! (HUNHAN)**

 **Cast: HUNHAN, CHANBAEK / KAILU**

 **\- Oh Sehun(29)**

 **\- Lu Han(28)**

 **\- Park Chanyeol(29)**

 **\- Kim Jongin(29)**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun(28)**

 **\- Other cast you'll find it later**

 **Genre:**

 **GS(Genderswitch for all Uke)**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Little bit Humor**

 **\- Drama**

 _Masa lalu yang Indah tetapi terlalu menyedihkan juga untuk diingat,membuat Lu Han sangat ingin menemui pria yang dulu mengisi bagian terindah dalam hidup Lu Han dan juga menimbulkan luka yang sangat dalam sehingga tidak mau menemuinya dan berjanji tidak ingin mengulanginya kembali._

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

PART 2

.

.

.

.

"O...Oh Sehun.."

Lu Han menggumamkan nama tersebut secara pelan di mulutnya. Melihat pria itu,Lu Han semakin mengingat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu secara detail dan mengingat seluruh bagian kejadian. Lu Han tidak boleh menangis saat ini, ia harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lu Han membungkukkan badan 90 derajat kepada Sehun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku Lu Han. Aku yang akan menjadi sekretaris anda, Tuan. Mohon kerja samanya. Presdir, sudah jam 9 aku akan mulai bekerja. Aku akan membawa dokumen yang kau pinta untuk dikasih ke Pak Kim. Kalau begitu, saya permisi"

Lu Han membungkukkan badannya lagi kepada Presdir Oh nam sekaligus Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan segera Lu Han mengambil dokumen yang ada di meja Presdir dan keluar dari ruangan dengan santai supaya ia tidak terlihat gugup dan rapuh di depan kekasih yang dulu ia sangat cintai itu.

"Abeoji, apakah ia sekretarismu?"

"Ya. Apa kau ingin mempermainkannya seperti wanita yang lain yang sering kau ajak ke apartemenmu? Jika kau berani,kau akan aku bunuh di tempat"

"Wo-how, relax, _dad._ Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku tau dia anak buah kesayanganmu. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya dulu. Tapi entah dimana"

Presdir hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang berbicara seperti itu dan kembali ke mejanya untuk mengisi beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan untuk hari ini.

"Abeoji. Apa di sini ada tempat makan? Aku tidak ingin pergi jauh dari sini untuk mencari makanan"

Sehun menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang terlihat sibuk menandatangani dan mengisi kertas-kertas.

"Kau itu sudah 28 tahun, Sehun. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Cari sendiri dan minta bantuan pada karyawan disini jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu

" _Tsk._ Dasar pria tua"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA ANAK PRESDIR ITU OH SEHUN?!"

Lu Han langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di mejanya dan merasa kaget Lu Han datang dengan tibatiba meneriakinya

"YA! Pelankan suaramu! Ini sudah jam kerja"

Lu Han menarik nafas dan segera berbicara dengan Baekhyun dengan jarak yang dekat

"Baek tolong jelaskan"

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Han. Aku tidak pernah diberitahu siapapun tentang ini. Lagipula kau juga tahu, kalau Presdir tidak suka jika masalah keluarganya di sebar atau diketahui! Kenapa kau marah padaku?!"

"Hhh.. Maafkan aku,Baek hanya saja..."

Luhan duduk di tempat duduk Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Lu Han yang tibatiba sedih dan moodnya berantakan melihat Oh Sehun,langsung memeluk Lu Han dan menepuk pundak Lu Han dengan pelan untuk menenangkan gadis yang hampir tidak pernah sedih dan selalu ceria ini.

"Aku tahu. Kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu bukanlah hal yang sangat mudah dilupakan,Han. Kumohon jangan mengingatnya lagi. Aku akan kehilangan Lu Han ku yang ceria dan cantik. Lupakan semua itu dan jangan terpengaruh dengan masa lalu. Ingatlah Jongin yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihmu saat ini. kau menyayanginya,bukan?"

"Tapi mengapa semuanya mendadak sekali,Baek? Aku sudah di tahap akhir untuk melupakan Sehun dan sekarang ia kembali? Dengan muka yang tidak ada rasa salah sama sekali? Apakah dia melupakan kejadian itu secepat itu? Tatapannya yang sangat tajam tadi membuatku takut,Baek.."

"Han.. Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah bisa bertahan selama kurang lebih 9 tahun ini. kau sudah dewasa,Han. Bukan lagi remaja. Jika Sehun melupakan kejadian itu, mungkin karena ia sibuk belajar untuk menangani perusahaan yang akan ia pegang ini. Lupakan,Han. Kembalilah ceria seperti biasa"

"Ya,Baek.."

Lu Han tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mencoba menghapus air matanya yang sudah jatuh.

"Terimakasih,Baek. Kau yang terbaik. Hanya kau, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang hanya aku punya di sini"

"Sama-sama,Hannie. Selama kami di sini. Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu dan selalu ada untukmu. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja, Rusa"

Mereka berdua tertawa dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Lu Han pun sedikit terbantu dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Ia menyayangi Jongin. Dan Lu Han tidak akan mau berpisah dengan lelaki yang sangat mencintainya sejak setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, waktunya untuk semua karyawan mengambil jam istirahat dan memakan jatah makan siangnya. Lu Han dan Baekhyun turun bersama menuju restoran untuk makan siang. Sambil bercanda dan berbincang-bincang tentang film-film yang mereka berdua sukai.

"Dan kau tahu,Baek? Saat film yang diputar oleh anak yang sedang berdoa di gereja dengan keluarganya dengan sekejap keluarganya sudah dibunuh ditempat? Oh itu sangat menyeramkan menjijikkan dan seru! Aku menantikan sequel yang ke-3nya,Baek!"

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau menyukai film seperti itu! Sudah tau aku tidak suka. Kenapa membahasnya?! Ku tarik mulutmu jika menceritakannya lagi!"

"Uuuuhh Baby Baekhyun masih takut dengan film pembunuhan ternyata. Huhuhu"

"Mati kau!"

Lu Han kabur dari Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Baekhyun pun mengejarnya sampai keluar gedung perusahaan dan terus meneriaki Lu Han. Dan ketika mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Lu Han berhenti saat Sehun sudah tepat berada di depannya berdiri dengan gagah dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada menatap Lu Han secara sinis.

"Hey,Nona. Apa di sini terlihat seperti taman bermain atau lapangan untuk berlari?"

"Memangnya itu mengganggumu,Tuan Oh? Lagipula ini jam istirahat jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"Aku bosmu! Kau akan menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan mulai besok. Jadi jangan macam-macam untuk-"

"HAN! KAU KURANGAJAR!"

"Hehehe. Ampun,Baek. Ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar. Aku tidak menghabiskan sarapanku tadi"

Saat Lu han dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pria yang sedaritadi melihat mereka berdua, Sehun langsung pergi dari tempat dan menampilkan _smirk_ -nya

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu, Lu Han"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan kantor pun sudah selesai semua. Menunjukkan waktu pukul 8 malam. Lu Han segera membereskan meja kantornya dan mengambil tasnya sekaligus handphonenya dan berpamitan dengan semua karyawan yang ada di sekelilingnya dan menampilkan senyum yang cantik ramah dan mempesona. Saat Lu Han berjalan untuk keluar gedung,handphonenya berdering dan menampilkan nama Kim Jongin,Lu Han kembali tersenyum dan langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ya ada apa,my brown bear?"

 _"Kau sudah pulang,Rusa? Kalau sudah aku sedang menunggumu di depan gedung. Keluarlah, aku merindukanmu. Aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini"_

"Baiklah,sayang. Aku segera kesana"

Lu Han pun segera berlari kecil menuju ke depan gedung karena kekasihnya sudah menunggu dan melihat jamnya. Lu Han tersenyum sepanjang ia menuju kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar seorang pria mendengar dan melihat Lu Han saat melakukan telfon dengan Jongin. Pria ini tidak menyangka bahwa Lu Han sudah memiliki kekasih. Sehun dengan sigap langsung menuju mobilnya dan akan mengikuti kemana Jongin dan Lu han pergi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Jongin segera membuka kaca mobil dan tersenyum melihat Lu Han yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, _Deer_?"

"Seperti biasa sangat padat dan melelahkan. Tetapi ada kabar yang sangat mendadak,Jongin"

"Apa sayang? Kabar apa?"

"Presdir akan menurunkan jabatannya kepada anaknya dua bulan lagi- tidak. Bahkan besok sudah menyerahkan jabatannya kepada anaknya"

"Wow. Mendadak sekali. Apakah pak tua itu sudah ingin menikmati hidupnya?"

Jawab Jongin tersenyum dan Lu Han tersenyum tetapi sedikit menunjukkan senyum mirisnya.

"Kau sudah makan, sayang?"

"Belum. Ayo makan, _Bear_. Aku lapar"

Lu Han menunjukkan aegyonya sambil menggandeng tangan Jongin dan kemudian mencium bahu Jongin dengan tersenyum.

"Okay. Let's go!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han dan Jongin sudah menikmati makan malam mereka berdua. Dan Jongin mengantar Lu Han ke apartemen dan berniat untuk menginap di apartemen Lu Han. Tapi handphone Jongin bergetar dan menunjukkan nama "Abeoji".

"Angkat, sayang. Itu Ayahmu"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan segera menjawab telfon dari ayahnya.

"Ya ada apa,Abeoji?"

Jongin langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya karena ayahnya berteriak dari jauh sana dan kemudian ia mendekatkan lagi handphone-nya

" _Ne,_ Abeoji. Aku akan segera pulang. Kau merusak waktuku dengan Lu Han saja"

Kemudian Jongin pun menjauhkan handphonenya lagi dari kupingnya dan berdecak sebal karena ayahnya selalu berteriak.

" _NE!_ Astaga, berhentilah berteriak,Abeoji! Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah"

Jongin mematikan telfonnya dan menatap Lu Han dengan sedih.

"Sayang, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menginap malam ini. Aku ditelfon oleh ayahku untuk membantu pekerjaannya yang ia bawa ke rumah. Hati-hati sayang jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang lain yang tidak kau kenal. Aku mencintaimu" Jongin berbicara dengan Lu Han dan mengecup bibir luhan agak lama dan kemudian melepasnya lagi.

Lu Han pun tersenyum mengecup bibir Jongin lagi dan mengusap pipi Jongin "Tenang saja,Kapten! Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik seperti biasanya dan langsung tidur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku besok"

Jongin pun tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Lu Han kemudian mencium bibir Lu Han. Lu Han pun membalasnya dan tersenyum. Jongin melumat bibir Lu Han dan Lu Han pun membalasnya. Hisapan dan gigitan di bibir Lu Han pun dilakukan oleh jongin. Ciuman mereka semakin panas ketika Jongin memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Lu Han. Lu Han pun memeluk leher jongin untuk makin mendekatkan jarak mereka. Lu Han menghisap dan melilit lidah Jongin. Jongin menampilkan smirknya dan segera meremas kedua payudara Lu Han.

"Mmhhh..."

Jongin mengelitik langit mulut Lu Han dan mengabsen gigi Lu Han dengan lidahnya yang sangat ahli melakukan ini kepada Lu Han. Jongin masih meremas payudara Lu Han. Kemudian Lu Han menjauhkan ciumannya dengan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan sexy.

"Kau ingin diteriaki ayahmu lagi? Hmm? Cepatlah pulang sayang dan kabari aku nanti"

Lu Han merapihkan kemejanya yang agak berantakan karena remasan Jongin pada payudaranya tadi. Dan kemudian jongin tersenyum dan mengecup leher Lu Han.

"Siap, Sayang. Aku Mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin"

Kemudian Lu Han keluar dari mobil Jongin dan melambaikan tangannya memberikan flying kissnya. Lu Han langsung memasuki apartemennya ketika mobil Jongin sudah agak jauh dari pandangannya.

Lu Han menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 8 kemudian pintu liftnya terbuka dan Lu Han langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah sampai di lantai 8 Lu Han dan menuju pintu apartemennya, ia melihat seseorang yang menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya. Lu Han menepuk bahu orang tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Permisi.. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Orang itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan jarak antara mereka sangat dekat hanya beda beberapa centi saja. Lu Han terkejut melihat orang ini. Mengapa ia tahu apartemen Lu Han. Dan kenapa orang ini terus saja muncul.

"Lu Han? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan pergi dari lamunannya "Sedang apa kau disini?! Darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?!"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan yang remeh "Simple saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu itu. Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, kau itu siapa? Mengapa saat aku melihatmu tadi pagi kepalaku sedikit berdenyut dan tidak ada henti-hentinya aku memikirkanmu?"

Lu Han menatapnya dengan terkejut dan tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Dan masih terdiam tidak menjawab Sehun sama sekali

"Oh ayolah! Kenapa semua orang tidak mau membantuku untuk mengingat kejadian yang dulu!"

"A..Apa maksudmu,Sehun?"

"Kau tak tahu? Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat aku pergi dari sini untuk menuju ke bandara. Setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa apa lagi selain aku belajar seumur hidup untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahku"

"Tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Aku bawain chap duanya^^ tolong dong ya readers untuk review kalian. Oiya meskipun ada sekedar yang cuma membaca tapi diusahakan untuk me-review yaaa. Kan gak berat tuh hehe. Jadi tolong review dan saran kalian untuk ff ini. aku butuh baaaanget buat ngelanjutin minat aku bikin ff, terimakasih^^. ohiya! Tenang aja,Kyungsoo bakal muncul kok tapi di chap chap selanjutnya ya, aku mau bikin sehun kai berantem dulu hehe. Jangan lupa review dan ya masalah aku bawain gs disini cuma mau nyoba kok gamaksud buat bikin cerita aku nanti gs semua. makasih buat review kritik dan sarannya^^ keep review ok:-)


End file.
